


Anything You Can Do

by indigomini



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Hate Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigomini/pseuds/indigomini
Summary: Jongin and Kyungsoo are rivals at a firm. They have a bet that whoever has the best sales numbers at the end of every month gets whatever they want. It's always sex.





	1. Chapter 1

Kyungsoo holds his breath as the pdf finally loads. Fuck.

 

1\. KJI - ₩203,409,000

2\. DKS - ₩201,887,000

 

A heartbeat later, the smug bastard himself appears before Kyungsoo's desk. He raps his knuckles on the wood surface, and Kyungsoo has to fight the urge to smack them off the table. "Congratulations, Kyungsoo, we're top of the board again!" he practically sings, flashing a bright, toothy grin.

 

"Yep," Kyungsoo says curtly, absently clicking through e-mails and hoping he'll leave. He won't.

 

"We should celebrate!" And seriously. Seriously? Jongin needs to work on this stupid fucking speech, because it's always the same, smug little speech every fucking time he wins. Kyungsoo can almost recite it word for word. 'Let's go out—

 

"Let's go out for drinks, my treat." Jongin says, sitting on the front edge of Kyungsoo's desk now.

 

"Hey, I'm third place!" yells out Oh ~~Fuck Off~~ Sehun, trying to insert himself into the conversation. He's been thirsting after Jongin's dick for two years now, and is too much of a pussy to just ask. Jongin doesn't even bother looking his way, focusing instead on smirking at Kyungsoo. Predictable. If Jongin ignores him, Sehun will just—

 

"Where you guys going? I'm almost done with some papers. I'll buy first round!" Sehun asks, looking to Kyungsoo now.

 

"There are too many people at my desk. I gotta get this sent off to Byun before four. Go talk it out somewhere else." Kyungsoo grunts out, making a quick dismissive motion and ending his part of the conversation. 

 

"Ah, I totally forgot! I have to water my cactus tonight. Sorry." He hears Jongin saying as Sehun trails him toward his office. Sehun gets a door to the face, and a moment later, Kyungsoo feels a vibration in his pocket. He pulls out his phone.

 

**Ugly Dick:**

My place 2 hrs

 

He texts back a "Fine" and glowers at Sehun asking Chanyeol how long he thinks it takes to water cacti, followed by a riveting discussion on if it was cacti or cactuses or cacteens. Honestly, how did he make third in sales this month?

 

—

 

Jongin snickers as he undoes his tie and kicks off his shoes, listening to Kyungsoo chew him out for making him have to listen to Sehun's stupidity for the rest of the work day.

 

"Why don't you just fuck him or tell him to fuck off already?" Kyungsoo grumbles, already getting down to his boxers. He kicks them away and stands in front of Jongin scowling.

 

"Hmmm," says Jongin, sitting down on the edge of the bed and taking his time unbuttoning his shirt. "Maybe next time, I'll invite him over, and have him fuck you."

 

"What makes you think there will be a next time, asshole?" Kyungsoo says, following Jongin's gestures to walk over and drop to his knees in front of him. "Your streak is coming to an end."

 

Jongin laughs and answers him by pulling his hardening cock out of his trousers and slapping it against Kyungsoo's cheek. "It wasn't even close this month. You've lost your edge, Soo." He knows how much Kyungsoo hates that little nickname and delights in using it every chance he gets. Jongin pulls his hips back with a chuckle, moving his cock away from Kyungsoo's open mouth. "Thirsty slut, you want cock that badly?"

 

Kyungsoo spits on the purple head and glares up at Jongin. "I'm trying to hurry this along. Some of us actually have _plans_  on Friday nights."

 

Jongin grabs him by the back of the head and pulls forward, shoving his length roughly into Kyungsoo's mouth. He gags, but recovers, swallowing him down into his throat. Jongin doesn't wait, pumping quickly as Kyungsoo tries to keep up. He feels Jongin's leg rub up against his erection, and a second later, Jongin pulls out completely, leaving Kyungsoo gasping for air.

 

"Get up."

 

Kyungsoo hoists himself to standing, and Jongin presses down on his erection with a finger, watching as it bobs in front of his smug face. "What is _this_?" he says cockily.

 

"Just what the fuck do you want, already."

 

Jongin pretends to think it over, tilting his head to one side and putting a fingertip to his lips. "Hmmmm..."

 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and checks the clock on the nightstand. "While we're young..." He would make a show of tapping his foot, but the plush carpet would completely muffle it.

 

Jongin pushes himself back into the middle of the bed, pulling his pants down the rest of the way and letting them fall off the other side. He lays down and folds his hands behind his head. "Reverse cowgirl. I want to see that ass."

 

Kyungsoo lets out an exasperated sigh and climbs onto Jongin's lap, facing away from him. He gives Jongin's cock a couple of jerks and picks up the bottle of lube Jongin tosses down next to him. He already prepped in the shower before driving over to Jongin's ridiculous apartment, so it's just a matter of slicking up the Dick's dick and stuffing it inside him. There's still a burn, but it's nothing unbearable and Kyungsoo ain't no bitch. He smiles wickedly since Jongin can't see his face, and wipes the excess lube over Jongin's comforter.

 

"Hey fucker, that's silk!" Jongin yells.

 

"Stop buying this shit lube then. It sucks."

 

He starts moving, lifting himself up and dropping down in short, quick bounces. They are silent save for heavy breathing and the sound of skin slapping where they are joined. Kyungsoo has a fleeting thought that maybe they should amend the bet, so that whoever wins just gets to fuck the loser, none of this bullshit where whatever they want is up for grabs. But that would imply he thinks he might lose next month. Kyungsoo hates this position. It doesn't feel like anything, it takes forever, and his thighs burn afterward.

 

Jongin lets out a grunt and presses Kyungsoo's back lower. "Faster."

 

Kyungsoo grabs onto Jongin's knees and brings his feet flat against the mattress. From this position, he can slam himself down much harder, and it's beginning to actually feel kind of good. He starts jerking on his cock, trying to build up his orgasm.

 

"No." Jongin breathes out and slaps Kyungsoo's ass when he spies his arm move. "Like last time."

 

"Fuck you, that was a fluke. I can't cum like this!" Kyungsoo protests, although he drops his hand back onto Jongin's thighs, moving his hips faster, but he can already feel his legs tiring. Last time was different. Last time was Jongin nailing him doggy style against the kitchen counter, Kyungsoo's hands tied behind his back with Jongin's new silk tie, and all he had to deal with - or could do - was taking it.

 

Jongin watches Kyungsoo work himself on his cock for a couple more minutes, appreciating the sight of his glistening dick disappear into that pink, puckered hole. He finally relents and scoops his arms under Kyungsoo's knees, leaning him back so he's almost flush against Jongin's chest as he plants his feet and starts thrusting in at a punishing pace. Kyungsoo yells out something incoherent, and Jongin smiles as he tries to control his breathing. "Better?"

 

"I need to—"

 

"Come on, Soo. You don't need anything other than this fat cock in you, isn't that right?" In this position, he can see Kyungsoo's dick, painfully hard and bouncing wildly from the force of his thrusts, a string of precum landing in an arc higher up Kyungsoo's chest. "You're such a cockslut. All you need is a good. Dicking. Isn't that. Right." he grits out, punctuating each word with a hard fuck upward. His climax is building so fast from this angle. Kyungsoo starts to make involuntary, high pitched moans and holding when he clenches around him, and Jongin's vision goes white as he feels himself explode, coming with a hoarse groan as he arches upward, spilling into Kyungsoo's body.

 

Kyungsoo whines out a desperate, "Nonono" as he feels Jongin convulsing and the wet rush after. He's _so close_. "Beg." he hears Jongin spit out gruffly, and he's too out of his mind to even think about it. "Please please, don't stop! Oh fuck, don't stop." He knows Jongin physically can't go on for much longer, and he can feel tears leaking out of his eyes from trying to hold on to the pressure, but he is _right there_. The wet squelching sound of Jongin's cum leaking out of his hole is what finally pushes him over. He cries out as he feels ropes of hot cum hit his chest and stomach, and his tears slide down his cheeks from relief as he sags against Jongin's body.

 

The fucker then rubs Kyungsoo's spunk all over his chest, smearing it over his nipples and Kyungsoo jerks in sensitivity. He retailiates by clenching hard around Jongin's dick, but it's softened and all he gets is a weak laugh as it slides out.

 

He rolls off purposely onto his chest, getting the rest of his jizz onto Jongin's sheets as he slowly pulls himself up to standing. Jongin sneers at him, and gets up, pulling the sheets off of his bed in disgust.

 

Kyungsoo tries to pull his briefs on quickly, but he can feel the line of cum leaking down his thigh. This is part of the deal, and really, it was Kyungsoo who started it, making Jongin do the walk of shame with cum-soaked boxers and bright red hand prints on his ass. So he can't really be sour grapes about it. Except he can.

 

"Next time, I'm going to dress you up like a pretty little girl, Nini." Kyungsoo says as he buttons his shirt back up. Jongin crooks an eyebrow, still nude as he stands by his hamper. "You can wear some lacy little panties and a bra. And stockings." Kyungsoo adds, smirking wickedly.

 

"That's if you win." Jongin says, confident. "Your record's not looking so good." Just because he won the last three months (and _barely_!), he's strutting like a peacock.

 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and turns around without another word. He's got to get home and shower. Next month, he'll win for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyungsoo feels his pocket vibrate and smirks. Jongin is so predictable, he could literally use him as a calendar. Halfway through every month is when the taunting starts, with the opening volley always being dick pics. Kyungsoo is creative though, which somehow always comes back to bite him in the ass on months when Jongin wins, as that unimaginative jerk always ends up recycling Kyungsoo's ideas.

 

He smiles and thanks the salesgirl, taking the gift wrapped box and heading back toward the office. It was a productive lunch hour; he congratulates himself as he boards the subway. Kyungsoo stands against the wall, somewhat isolated, and pulls his phone out to check his latest message. Yep, no context, thick, veiny Jongin dick. Right on schedule. The background looks like the bathroom tile at work. He saves it to the usual folder and shoots a quick text back. ' _Impressive. Unlike your sales._ ' It's a weaksauce burn, and he knows it, but he skipped lunch for this trip, and he's running low on energy.

 

Jongin's not in his office when Kyungsoo gets back, which suits him just fine. He drops the box down on his desk and goes back to his own, digging a granola bar out of his desk, pulling up his client list, and scrolling through it carefully. The stakes are high, and Kyungsoo has just ramped it up even more with his "gift" so he absolutely has to pull through.

 

Two hours later, Kyungsoo is beaming as he disconnects the call. He's secured a _very_  impressive order, and riding the confidence high as he pulls out his phone to see new messages from the Ugly Dick: _'Wtf is this'_  and ' _I think you bought these in the wrong size Soo'._  Kyungsoo dashes quickly over to his door, shutting it quietly and running back to his desk, sliding low in his seat. He undoes his pants and pulls up the Spank Bank photo album on his phone, skipping past today's dick pic and going back a couple of months to a close-up video of him shooting a load all over Jongin's face. It only takes another minute before he's fully hard and he lines his phone up, snapping a couple of shots. He sends the best one over, with the caption _'Get that pussy ready'_ , and awkwardly stuffs himself back into his pants, trying to position his boner discreetly.

 

  
_'Not happening'_  is the response a minute later. Kyungsoo snorts, replying lamely with _'Your streak is over princess'_.

 

They're rudely interrupted by, once again, Oh Sehun, who insists that Jongin-hyung is the only one who can show him how to access the database, with his hopeful and insistent eyes. Kyungsoo can see him drooling from his office. He eyes the clock; time to get his shit ready to go home.

 

Kyungsoo is bent over to sift through the tons of tupperware containers in the fridge when someone grabs his hips and humps against his ass. He turns around, ready to strike, sees Jongin, and strikes hard - socking him right in the bicep. The other one cackles obnoxiously, but rubs his arm and steps back. Asshole. "Take that limp, useless dick to someone who'd actually be impressed," Kyungsoo says, turning back around to retrieve his uneaten lunch.

 

Jongin leans against the counter, playing with his cuff links absently. "Honestly, Soo, if you want to fuck, you can just ask nicely. You don't have to go through this elaborate show of seducing me with slutty lingerie. Although I'm down for watching that ass swallow up that tiny little thong any day. All you have to say is 'please'."

 

Kyungsoo glances at the doorway cautiously, but there really is no need. They've found out a long time ago that the hallway leading up to the break room conveniently tucked away in the far corner of the building will echo like crazy when anyone is walking through it. If nobody has heard Jongin, drunk off too many shots of Cuervo, wailing as Kyungsoo fucks him against the bake sale fundraiser table during last year's Christmas party, they're not going to hear some casual shit-talking. He walks up to to Jongin, cradling his chin for a second before he's shaken off. "Oh, Nini." he sighs dramatically, "You keep talking like this, and I'll make you wear it to work. Think what that'll do to poor Sehun's sensibilities." He turns and makes a hasty exit, footsteps echoing too loudly to hear Jongin's response.

 

Last month's dick pics were accompanied by a late night FaceTime session where they jerked off to each other's threats of what they were going to do as victor. It was Jongin who initiated it, oddly enough, so Kyungsoo supposes he's actually capable of independent thought every now and then. He expects this month to be a repeat of the same, and puts his phone on the charger the moment he gets back to his apartment, turning the volume on high as he gets dinner started.

 

He's already brushed his teeth and settled into bed to check news when the call finally comes. Kyungsoo swipes his phone and sees Jongin's dick fill up the screen, his hand slowly stroking it up and down, Kyungsoo's neutral face in the small square in the top right corner. "Open your slutty mouth for me." Jongin draws in a low voice off-camera, already breathing heavy.

 

"Not even a 'hello'. I'm going to bed, asshole." Not really. His penis is already pushing against his thigh with interest. Kyungsoo palms it as he pushes the sheets down to his knees

 

"Hello. Open your mouth."

 

"You can set a watch with how predictable you are, you know that?"

 

"Say that slower. Let me see how those fat lips would look wrapped around my cock."

 

"Hang on, lemme go get a straw."

 

Jongin snorts derisively, his hand stopping its movements momentarily. "Small dick jokes? Really?"

 

"I'm bigger than you are," Kyungsoo says, switching the camera to rear-facing as he holds his length in his hand, tracing his thumb along a vein.

 

"I'm going to go into your office tomorrow and put you on your knees," Jongin breathes out, undeterred as he resumes his strokes. "You like when I slap you around with my cock, don't you? You like when I make you gag on it."

 

"I like getting a good night's rest so I can ruin your ass this month." Contrary to his words, Kyungsoo starts pushing his hips up as he fists his cock.

 

"Stop humping your hand; you're shaking the camera and your connection is laggy as shit."

 

"Unless you're gonna put on those panties and start fingering yourself, you don't get a say in what I do, jackass."

 

Jongin's hand speeds up, and Kyungsoo can just make out the precum leaking out of the slit. A moan escapes his lips and Jongin pounces on it like the shark he is, squeezing his erection to milk more of it out, swiping the clearish white liquid and holding it up close to the camera, letting the thick substance string between his fingers. "This what you thirsting for, slut?"

 

Kyungsoo licks his lips as Jongin rubs his thumb over the glob and smears it back onto the head of his cock. He spits loudly, pulling the saliva and precum mess down to the shaft and giving it a rough series of tugs. Kyungsoo positively salivates at the sight, and he's grateful that the camera isn't on his face at the moment. "Fuck you," he says weakly, moving his hand faster. He wishes sometimes that it wasn't always like this. Not the shit talking— he _loves_  the dirty talk, and Jongin knows exactly how to tune him up tight. But he's clenching around nothing, and can't finger himself while on the phone with him. It would be showing that he's willing to lose, and that's just not going to happen.

 

Jongin chuckles low and breathy. "You were such a good little whore last time; I'm gonna make you do it again in that lingerie. Maybe I'll record it so you can see. You coming untouched is quite the sight." Kyungsoo can hear him sucking in air and knows he's close. He's getting there himself, reliving the memory. It was agony to let the pressure build so high without any relief, but it was hot and explosive when it finally crested, and he felt an odd sense of pride in being able to actually do it. He tries to keep silent as he feels his orgasm approaching, but small whimpers manage to slip out and a couple of jerks later, he is spilling awkwardly into his hand, his other trying to hold the phone steady. Jongin curses softly, and follows suit just moments after.

 

The screen changes to Jongin's face, his mouth open and gasping for breath. He licks his lips and looks poised to say something when Kyungsoo ends the call. He tosses his phone onto the bed and climbs off to clean the jizz off his hand before it gets onto his sheets.

 

They don't talk about it the next day. They don't talk about that Friday, where Kyungsoo crowds into Jongin's space in the men's room and they jerk each other off in the handicap stall. Or a week later when Jongin drops to his knees in Kyungsoo's office and brings him almost to the edge before turning around and leaving without another word, ignoring all of Kyungsoo's text messages cussing him out. Nothing matters until the month ends.

 

Kyungsoo scans through his email and bolts out of his office like a frightened rabbit, making his way to Jongin's office just in time to see the color drain from his bronze face as realization of the sales bet comes to him. He shoots an evil smile when Jongin looks up, and walks off as Jongin's Adam's apple bobs heavily. 


	3. Chapter 3

 

There are a few unspoken rules of their arrangement: no endangering their jobs, keeping it a secret, just general stuff. Like Fight Club. So Fuck Club, kind of. It's not really an issue, since most of the time, they're just needing to get off, and it's just winner's choice for position, but every now and then, one of them does something obnoxious, and the other has to get payback.

 

**Ugly Dick:**

You coming over after?

 

No.

 

So I'm going to your place?

 

No.

 

I can get us a nice room. You can rough me up a bit.

 

I won. I can do whatever the fuck I want.

 

Kyungsoo is really enjoying making Jongin sweat. He should feel bad about what he has planned, but he doesn't. Not when he recalls all the shit Jongin has pulled over the three years they've been doing this. He remembers around this time two years ago when Jongin, high off his victory, booked them into a new five-star resort and edged him for hours on the suite balcony, until tears of frustration were streaming down his face and he thought his cock would explode from all the build-up. Jongin refused to give him any release, fucking his thighs and shooting all over his back instead, not letting him touch himself until Jongin's managed to slowly work his whole hand in and finally,  _finally,_  allowing Kyungsoo to cum screaming into the open night sky with a fist up his ass, and Jongin's name on his lips.

 

Or the time Jongin postponed collecting his reward for a week to align with their conference in Japan, taking out his pent-up frustration at the delay by making Kyungsoo ride his cock in the hotel sauna, the steam suffocating his jet-lagged brain, making him feel like he was floating and messing with his erection, which turned Jongin on endlessly at the sight of his leaking, flaccid dick swinging wildly and slapping against his stomach, Kyungsoo moaning obscenely at the perfect angle. They didn't stop when a couple of foreign businessmen walked in, and weren't deterred when the strangers stayed to watch, a couple touching themselves to the free show. He had to walk through the locker room after, sober and red-faced and naked with jizz cooling on his chest and trickling down his legs, and he recognized some of those men the next day at the conference, leering at him with hungry eyes, bringing back scent memories of cum sizzling on hot stones.

 

He might have done worse to Jongin, but in his defense, Jongin's humiliation was always deserved. And he never really complained anyway. Besides, they've done stuff at work dozens of times. He sends Jongin one last message. ' _Wear it to the meeting Saturday. You're gonna be a good little girl for me._ '

 

Jongin grows more desperate and tries more enticing bribery later, sending Kyungsoo a picture of his long legs crossed in the air, wrapped in the white stockings Kyungsoo had bought. ' _Daddy, come play with me..._ '

 

Kyungsoo smirks and sends back a _'Make sure you're nice and wet on Saturday for daddy'_  and saves the picture to the usual folder. He's got plenty of material in there to hold him over until then. 

 

—

 

Their boss is really into feng shui and interior decorating, and since she's the CEO, whatever she wants, she gets. Including putting wall to wall, snow white carpeting in her conference room, so every time they meet there, they have to take off their shoes and sit on the floor instead of using the regular conference room with the thousand dollar chairs and the big oak table that he and Jongin have fucked on dozens of times after everyone has left.

 

Outside of the room, Jongin shoots him an annoyed look as he slides off his shoes and casts his eyes downward, toward his feet. Kyungsoo looks down and notices the thin white material they're in. Jongin does not wear white socks. Really, he never wears socks if he can help it, but he keeps a couple of black pairs for these stupid meetings. Kyungsoo bites back a grin and follows him inside.

 

They all kneel down and fold their legs under them as Baekhyee starts her speech on sales projections for the next quarter. Kyungsoo glances over at Jongin's legs, his pants stretched tightly over his thighs, especially in this position, and can make out two thin vertical lines on top. Jongin notices his stare and self-consciously folds his hands over his thighs, keeping them there for the rest of the meeting and Kyungsoo eventually has to start doing the same, distracted at the sight and having to make sure his half-hard dick doesn't try to volunteer any comments during Kim Minseok's follow-up presentation on mandatory employee training, including their annual re-certification on sexual harassment awareness in the workplace.

 

Jongin bolts the moment Byun closes her portfolio, signalling the end of the meeting. Kyungsoo takes his time congratulating all the other salespeople on not being anywhere near his and Jongin's league before leaving. He finds Jongin in the men's room, nervously leaning against the counter. He tries to pull Kyungsoo into one of the stalls, and the latter smacks his hands away, turning him to face the mirror and undoing his belt and pants, pulling them down mid-thigh and hiking Jongin's shirt up in the back. It's a beautiful sight, the way the satin and lace paneled thong contrasts with the garter straps pulled snugly over Jongin's pert ass and clipping to the back of the stockings. Kyungsoo strokes down the front of the thighs to feel the matching straps on the other side. His hands slide upward, under Jongin's shirt, and encounter lace there as well, pinching his nipples over the fabric.

 

"Good Nini," Kyungsoo murmurs, biting on a shoulder blade as he gropes the globes of Jongin's ass, pushing the material to the side a bit to glide his fingers down the cleft. Jongin opens his legs and arches his back obediently, practically purring when Kyungsoo cups his balls and tugs on them lightly.

 

" _Kyungsoo_..." Jongin whines, "Take me back to your place..." And Kyungsoo chuckles in response at the weak attempt at getting out of this. Everyone usually clears out quickly after the meetings, but there is always a chance someone is trying to put in some desperate overtime. He brings his hand down, connecting with Jongin's ass in a loud smack that echoes through the bathroom.

 

"Strip," Kyungsoo orders, loosening his tie and unbuckling his belt as he leans against a stall door to watch. He palms his growing erection through his trousers, smiling at Jongin's scowl as he reluctantly sets aside his shirt, steps out of his shoes, and lets his pants fall to the ground. His dick is already fattening up and sticking out of the top of the panties at an angle, shining with precum. Kyungsoo's gaze snags on it and he gestures for Jongin to walk toward him, leaning down and licking it off before tugging at the sheer bralette in front of him, letting the fabric drag over Jongin's hard nipples. Jongin's eyes shutter at the sensations, and he reaches out blindly to undo Kyungsoo's pants, jerking back in surprise as his hands are smacked away.

 

"Good girls wait to do as they're instructed, Nini," Kyungsoo says softly, shoving Jongin back and turning him to face the counter.

 

"You gonna fuck me like this?" Jongin growls out, annoyed. "You're gonna have to jump to even reach." He grits his teeth and stays silent as Kyungsoo delivers a vicious slap to his ass, reddening the other cheek.

 

Kyungsoo taps on the insides of his thighs, watching as the garter straps stretch and dig into Jongin's ass as he parts his legs. He can see Jongin sulking in the mirror as he drops to his forearms on the counter. Kyungsoo presses on Jongin's lower back, and he responds immediately, jutting his ass out and practically laying against the counter.

 

"I wonder if anyone's creeping around the hallways," Kyungsoo says, stroking over the flimsy material covering Jongin's ass. "You think they'll come to investigate if I spank you for that backtalk earlier?"

 

Jongin gulps and nods quickly, dropping his head against the surface. "I'm sorry," he says softly, attempting to mollify.

 

Kyungsoo considers it, but decides the risk isn't worth it this time. He pulls the thong aside, his fingers finding Jongin's slightly damp and puffy hole and circling it slowly, spreading the excess lube around and eliciting a quiet grunt from Jongin. He pokes a finger in experimentally, pushing in to the second knuckle. Jongin is loose and lubed, but there's not nearly enough to make it a smooth ride if Kyungsoo pushes in dry. Kyungsoo lets out a dramatic, exasperated sigh as he pulls his finger out. Jongin glances back at him over his shoulder with a quizzical look.

 

"I thought I asked for a _wet_  pussy, Nini..."

 

"It _is_!"

 

Kyungsoo sticks his other hand into his back pocket, pulling out a small bottle and uncapping it. He pours it over his fingers and sets it on the counter next to Jongin. "You're lucky I'm feeling so magnanimous today, Nini..." Predictably, Jongin huffs indignantly, and Kyungsoo delivers another smack to his ass before shoving two fingers inside him. They go in easily, and he quickly works another one in. "Fuck yourself on my fingers."

 

Jongin lifts off the counter, bracing himself on the edge with his hands, and starts backing onto Kyungsoo's hand. It's slow, and the angle is kind of awkward, but he says nothing, and Kyungsoo can see his reflection biting his lip in concentration.

 

"You act like such a prude about this, but look at you. Leaking all over the counter. Clean it up, Nini."

 

Jongin looks down and sees a thin line dripping from his cock to the counter. He grimaces at Kyungsoo's reflection in the mirror, but scoots back and leans down, gingerly licking up the small pool and sneering up at Kyungsoo again.

 

The bathroom door swings open, and Jongin clenches hard around Kyungsoo's fingers in shock as Oh Fucking Sehun walks in. He stops a couple of steps from them, eyes going wide at the sight of Jongin clad in white lingerie and Kyungsoo behind him. Kyungsoo smirks and starts thrusting his fingers in, pressing firmly against Jongin's prostate and pulling a reluctant moan from him.

 

"Uh," Sehun says, mouth hanging open. "Sorry, I uh-" His eyes dart around and he flails as he turns around, ready to dart.

 

"Get over here," Kyungsoo instructs gruffly, speeding up his motions as Jongin hides his face in his hands.

 

Sehun looks back and forth between the two of them in confusion, then down at Kyungsoo's fingers still jammed up Jongin's ass, and takes a hesitant step toward them. "I-...I won't tell anyone. It's cool."

 

Kyungsoo shakes his head, shooting Sehun his best crazed look. "Nah. Only one way to make sure of that now. Besides, you've been lusting after this slut for ages now, haven't you?" He pulls the waistband of Jongin's panties, and Jongin looks up at both of them in the mirror.

 

"Please don't kill me. I have a dog."

 

Jongin lets out a surprised guffaw that turns into a long moan as Kyungsoo starts twisting his fingers. Kyungsoo laughs throatily, pulling his fingers out and yanking the front of Jongin's panties down roughly. He undoes his own pants and pulls his cock out, grabbing the lube and spreading it over his length as he looks back at Sehun's panicked face. "That did cross my mind...but no. You're going to suck him off while I fuck him." He grabs Jongin's hair and tugs it back harshly. "And _you_  aren't going to cum until I say so, or I'm gonna to keep going. Am I clear?" He doesn't let go until Jongin coughs out a soft "Yes".

 

Sehun's eyes darken, and Kyungsoo can see the crotch of his pants tenting at the idea. He looks at Jongin and steps closer. "Are you okay with this?"

 

Jongin answers with a long groan as Kyungsoo lines himself up and pushes in to the hilt. He doesn't give Jongin any time to adjust, gripping his hips and slamming in at a hurried pace. Jongin grabs at Sehun's shirt, tugging him lower as small grunts escape his lips. Sehun gives the floor a disgusted look, but drops to his knees in front of Jongin, staring hungrily at the erection hanging over the white lace. Jongin's got no patience and grabs him by the back of the head, pulling him forward. Whatever reservations Sehun might have had dissipated, and his lips part eagerly as Jongin jams his cock into his mouth, guiding him forward repeatedly as his moans escalate.

 

It's a change of plans, but Kyungsoo doesn't mind it too much as he fucks into Jongin's body. At least this way, he wouldn't have to deal with Jongin's needy whining. _Or_  Sehun's needy whining from constantly thirsting over him. Double-win. Jongin clenches deliciously around him, and he speeds up more, feeling heat build in his stomach at the sight of Jongin's blissed out face in the mirror.

 

Jongin bites off a frustrated whimper as he yanks Sehun's mouth off his cock, crying out as Kyungsoo's hips slap obscenely against his ass. "Kyungsoo, fuck, I'm so close..." he says, voice high and breathless. He smacks Sehun's hands away when they go up to investigate the garter straps.

 

"Not yet, Nini," Kyungsoo breathes out, making no effort to slow down. He hisses as Jongin squeezes around him, trying to force his orgasm along. His hips stutter, but he recovers and slaps Jongin's ass again.

 

"I can't- Oh fuck, I can't-" Jongin chants, high pitched and desperate, eyes closed and tears leaking out the corners. He's got a death grip on Sehun's hair, occasionally pulling his mouth onto his throbbing shaft before it gets too overwhelming and pushing him back off again.

 

Kyungsoo runs his hands over Jongin's stomach, feeling the defined abs there and scraping his nails upward, dragging them over Jongin's nipples as he finally whispers a soft "okay". He hears Sehun gag below them as Jongin shoves his cock down his throat, working his hips quickly as he cums with a hoarse shout. His walls spasming around Kyungsoo's length brings him over the edge, and Kyungsoo grinds slowly against Jongin's ass as he rides out his orgasm. He leans his forehead against Jongin's back for a moment to catch his breath, listening to Sehun half cough/half clear his throat after.

 

Jongin recovers first, reaching back and unhooking the bralette, tossing it onto the counter as he gets to work on the garter and stockings, Kyungsoo's softening dick slipping out of him. He's stark naked a few seconds later, glaring at Kyungsoo as he grabs some paper towels and wipes off the cum dribbling onto his legs. Sehun looks between them expectantly, his pants still bulging. They watch as Jongin pulls his pants and shirt back on, bundling up the lingerie in his fist, and walks out without another word. Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow at Sehun, daring him to say something as he tucks himself back into his pants, washes his hands, drops the bottle of lube back into his pocket, and leaves.

 

—

 

Kyungsoo braces himself for drama on Monday morning, and is somewhat let down that there isn't any. Sehun stays away from him, but Kyungsoo catches him with Jongin before lunch, appearing to be chatting amicably. Jongin avoids him for the most part, which isn't anything unusual after their monthly trysts, and Kyungsoo can get plenty of work done in peace.

 

Their office manager Junmyeon invites everyone out for a round of drinks, which finally leads to Jongin swinging by his door with a questioning look. "You go," Kyungsoo mutters before turning back and looking through his planner.

 

They don't ever drink together, and especially not when it starts getting cold. Another unspoken rule. Something about seasonal changes and lowered inhibitions cause unreasonable, desperate feelings of neediness to bubble up to the surface, and they end up making out for ages and having slow, intense sex, and then avoiding eye contact and being awkwardly polite for weeks until it's dick pic day again. He's even stayed the night at Jongin's ridiculous apartment a handful of times because of it, and Jongin at sunrise is not a sight Kyungsoo enjoys seeing.


	4. Chapter 4

Jongin and Sehun have been talking a lot more. Kyungsoo’s not pressed. He just notices. It’s just something he’s observed.

It’s just been happening a lot.

Jongin got a text from his mom that his old dog finally passed away. He was in the middle of an office meeting, and Kyungsoo spied it off his phone. They break a rule. Kyungsoo followed Jongin to his car silently, and Jongin unlocked the passenger door for him, driving them back to his apartment and throwing back shots as quickly as he could pour them. Kyungsoo has vague memories of Jongin squeezing his ass and rocking Kyungsoo’s hips down onto his cock, of Jongin flipping him onto his back and grinding so deep into him, he sees stars at one point, and maybe of Kyungsoo wrapping his arms and legs tightly around him and crying out nonsensical shit as he came.

Jongin looked at him funny the next morning, but made toast and coffee and they ate in silence before Kyungsoo walks out, not a single word uttered since the sun first shone on Jongin’s golden head draped over Kyungsoo’s marked up chest, drooling a bit and hair a messy halo around his face.

—

Kyungsoo snaps at Sehun when the dumbass forgot to place new printer paper into the tray after using it all up. He sees him pouting to Jongin later. Fuck them.

Later in the week, Jongin stops by his door around mid-morning, saying he forgot his lunch, and asking if Kyungsoo wants to join him. Kyungsoo narrows his eyes with suspicion and tells him to go fuck off and stop distracting him.

—

It’s dick pic day. Jongin gets an early start on it, and Kyungsoo gets a big Jongin dick on his phone as he’s brushing his teeth. He sends Jongin a picture back of him in the bathroom last month, bent over the counter, lacy thong and stockings. Jongin shoves him into the private conference room later and blows him, scooting back as Kyungsoo releases, causing him to shoot his junk all over the table and leaving. Kyungsoo ends up having to clean off the spunk with some window cleaner and old newspapers he digs out of the recycle bin, and coming back later to spray air freshener into the trash to mask the smell. He runs into Jongin as they cross the office manager’s door, and Jongin cackles exuberantly.

Jongin doesn’t call that night. Kyungsoo’s awaken by his alarm screeching into his ear the next day. He’s bleary eyed and heavy headed, not even remembering falling asleep. He doesn’t bother asking why. They don’t owe each other anything aside from honoring the deal. There’s too much going on, and Jongin is sabotaging him on purpose. The problem is it’s working: he’s completely thrown off his game, and more than half the month is already gone.

Unsurprisingly, Kyungsoo loses. Pretty badly, actually. Sehun looks back and forth at the two of them when Jongin comes over to posture over his victory. His face is sullen and he ignores Jongin for the rest of the day, but Jongin does not even notice, spending the rest of his Friday sending Kyungsoo closeup clips of his dick ramming into Kyungsoo’s ass, his mouth, money shots of his face, followed by an excessive amount of the smiling demon and praise hands emojis. A benefit to this arrangement is they never have to resort to consumer porn. Not when their every fantasy is just a victory away.

Ugly Dick:  
My place tomorrow 8pm

Kyungsoo texts back a “Not tonight?” but Jongin doesn’t answer.

—

Kyungsoo tries the handle and finds it unlocked. He lets himself into Jongin’s posh apartment and locks the door behind him. Empty living room. The cleaning lady must have been by this morning. He kicks his shoes off and beelines for the bedroom. Jongin is there, leaning against his headboard and casually jerking himself off as he stares at nothing in particular. The sheets survived, Kyungsoo observes. Pity. He steps deeper into the room and starts ridding himself of his clothes.

Jongin parts his legs as Kyungsoo climbs between them, crouching down and pulling Jongin’s hand off his length, sucking down the tip and relishing the salty tang of precum and clean, velvety skin on his tongue. Jongin scoots down the bed, forcing Kyungsoo to follow him, until he can lay flat. He cradles Kyungsoo’s neck, and Kyungsoo tries to relax his throat quickly as Jongin thrusts forward, pulling Kyungsoo down until his nose presses against coarse hair. Jongin doesn’t require technique when he’s getting head. He prefers the more hands-on approach of gagging Kyungsoo on his cock, occasionally pulling him off to rub it all over Kyungsoo’s face before forcing him back down on it. Kyungsoo’s throat is getting rubbed raw, but he follows obediently, blinking away the drops of saliva that get on his lashes the next time Jongin drags his length over Kyungsoo’s cheek, slapping against it with a wet clap and ramming back in his mouth again.

He can taste more precum whenever Jongin pulls back enough that it makes it to his tongue, and wonders for a moment if he was really just called over for a blowjob. Jongin is close now, rock hard and throbbing. He pulls Kyungsoo off seconds away from releasing, and grips him by the hair tightly as he catches his breath.

“What do you want?” Kyungsoo rasps out hoarsely, steadying himself with his hands on Jongin’s thighs. This is the first thing he has actually said (sober) to Jongin all month, he realizes. The second time they’ve even spoken verbally since Jongin’s bullshit with the lunch thing.

Jongin pushes his head down, and Kyungsoo lathers up his balls with his tongue, but Jongin moves him further. Kyungsoo watches in confusion as the legs on either side of him lift up, and Jongin’s hand drops to the back of a thigh to support it, pulling Kyungsoo’s face forward.

His tongue darts out and circles Jongin’s rim, and he peeks up when Jongin lets out a sigh in response. Jongin’s head is tipped back, and all Kyungsoo can make of it is the outline of his jaw, his Adam’s apple prominent and bobbing.

“Stretch me open,” Jongin breathes out from above, dropping his other hand from Kyungsoo’s hair to spread his thighs apart and give better access. Kyungsoo stares dumbly at Jongin’s balls, perplexed, but eventually recovers and starts lapping at his entrance. He winces in pain when Jongin grips his hair roughly, yanking him to meet his eyes. “I said stretch me open, not fuck around,” he growls out, pushing him back down.

Kyungsoo flexes his tongue to a hard point and presses it into Jongin’s hole. It’s still a bit of a challenge, but the tight ring eventually allows Kyungsoo to work his tongue in as deep as he can reach. He stuffs his hands underneath Jongin’s ass, getting into a good position as he starts fucking his tongue in and out of Jongin’s hole, feeling it slowly relax.

Jongin lifts his hips, pushing one of Kyungsoo’s hands out, and lowers himself back down. When Kyungsoo keeps thrusting his tongue in, he lets out an annoyed sigh and reaches down, grabbing Kyungsoo’s released hand and bringing it forward expectantly.

Kyungsoo withdraws his tongue and presses his index finger in slowly. He spits on Jongin’s ass and uses it to work the finger in the rest of the way with shallow thrusts. He tries to shoot Jongin a puzzled look, but Jongin’s got his head tilted back again. Kyungsoo pulls the finger back out and spits onto his hand again, coming back with two this time. It sticks a little, since saliva makes the worst lube, but Jongin allows him to take his time sliding both of them in deep. He starts moving them, but Jongin grips him by the back of the neck and pulls him forward again.

This is the first time in a long time that Kyungsoo has absolutely no clue where Jongin is taking them next, but he licks around his fingers as his thrusts grow smoother. Jongin’s breathing gets raggedy as he scissors him open wide enough to squeeze his tongue in between the two digits, trying to leak more saliva in to make the passage slicker.

He’s up to three fingers and a tongue when Jongin squirms and twists above him, and a moment later, something lands next to his head. Kyungsoo pulls back to look at it, then up at Jongin.

“Fuck me,” Jongin breathes out, crossing his arms over his face, and all Kyungsoo can see now of it is his mouth, lips parted and breathing heavy.

Kyungsoo quickly pulls himself up to his knees and slathers his dick in the lubricant. Jongin must be wanting a night full of firsts or something, he thinks as he presses in. Winner always tops. Kyungsoo pulls Jongin’s legs up, resting his knees on Kyungsoo’s shoulders, and starts a fast pace.

Jongin lets out a soft, almost surprised moan as he takes it. His arms stay covering his face, bulging as he flexes and his mouth forms a grimace as Kyungsoo repeatedly brings his hips back to meet Jongin’s ass. Kyungsoo can feel Jongin’s body twitching and ramps up the speed, causing Jongin to cry out and finally drop his arms down to grip onto the sheets, knuckles white as his jaw goes slack. He moans, high pitched and airy, and Kyungsoo’s hips stutter as he watches.

One of Jongin’s hands finds Kyungsoo’s and brings it to Jongin’s weeping cock while his other hand feels around blindly for the bottle of lube. Kyungsoo tries to tug it in sync with his thrusts, but the position doesn’t allow much coordination or he’ll lose his momentum. Jongin squirts a line of lube down his length, and Kyungsoo does his best to smear it all over evenly.

“Did you prep before?” Jongin grunts out, legs dropping back down to the bed.

“Yeah?” Kyungsoo answers, and is immediately pushed out of Jongin’s body and manipulated to his hands and knees with Jongin laying a hand on his back and pressing his cock in to the hilt, thrusting hard enough to bruise.

It aches. Fuck, it still aches, and Kyungsoo tries to fight against the urge to tense up in response as Jongin fucks him into the mattress, pushing him down so that his face is smushed against the sheets. He tries to jerk himself off to distract from the burn, but Jongin grabs his arm and wrenches it behind Kyungsoo’s back. He must have been pleased with himself, because a few pumps later, he grabs Kyungsoo’s other arm and manipulates it in the same fashion, resting a hand over both to keep them from sliding off.

Kyungsoo starts screaming in earnest as the pain gets replaced by blinding pleasure, with every harsh thrust angled just right against his prostate. Jongin starts slapping his ass in time with his movements, and Kyungsoo thrashes against Jongin’s grip as his shoulders start to tire from the angle.

His next cry gets choked off when Jongin grabs him by the hair and yanks, holding Kyungsoo at a sharp angle backward. He feels a hand wraps around his throat, squeezing just loose enough to allow a thin trickle of air, and Jongin’s hips never stop tagging against him.

Kyungsoo remembers his arms are free and brings a hand up to pull Jongin’s away, gasping and sputtering as he gulps in air. Jongin shoves him back down to the mattress and slaps his ass again viciously.

“Come on, whore.” And Kyungsoo doesn’t even try to touch himself from that tone. He shivers, small whimpers escaping his raw throat as Jongin rains more slaps down on his red cheeks. It takes another minute, with the pain simultaneously enhancing yet also distracting from the build-up, but Kyungsoo cums with a long whine, sobbing into the sheets. Jongin fucks into him mercilessly until Kyungsoo scrambles to get away from the oversensitivity. He flips him over, and forces him to sit, gripping his chin tightly as he yanks on his own swollen cock. His fingers catch Kyungsoo’s lower lip and pull it down, and Kyungsoo lets his mouth fall open weakly as the first hot spurts hit his tongue. Jongin hisses, but stays otherwise silent as he shoots rope after rope onto Kyungsoo’s face, finishing with a last drag across Kyungsoo’s cheek and shoving him back to the bed.

—

Kyungsoo finally gives up after scrubbing at his face under the sink faucet for a minute, unable to wash away the slick spunk completely. He walks back to the bedroom, limping slightly as he makes his way to his clothes.

“You can stay,” Jongin offers from the bed, looking down at his phone.

Kyungsoo pulls his briefs and pants on, wincing as the fabric drags over his tender skin. “Fuck you,” he says, not bothering to look at Jongin as he tugs his shirt on and walks out.


	5. Chapter 5

Next Friday, Sehun asks a group of people out for drinks, including Jongin, who stops by Kyungsoo’s office to ask if he wanted to go instead, but Kyungsoo snaps at him, saying it was his little circle of friends, and Kyungsoo didn’t get an invitation. Jongin stares at him, looking like he’s debating whether or not to say something, but rolls his eyes and leaves.

Kyungsoo catches them in the break room days later, gathered around the coffee pot, Jongin looking demurely down at his feet with an easy smile while Sehun giggles high-pitched and nasal. They both look over at Kyungsoo, who steps between them and refills his mug, glaring at the sugar.

“Hey Kyungsoo,” Sehun offers.

“Sup.” Kyungsoo doesn’t bother turning to look at him, leaning back against the counter and leveling his eyes on Jongin, who bites his lip and walks over to the fridge, swinging the door open and looting around inside.

Sehun clears his throat as Kyungsoo watches Jongin silently, but is ignored. He follows Jongin and leans over the door. “So yeah, uh…text me the link for it?” he asks. Jongin nods and pulls out a yogurt cup as Sehun leaves with one last glance back at him.

He peels back the foil wrapping and raises an eyebrow at Kyungsoo.

“What.” Kyungsoo snarls out as he takes a shallow sip of the hot liquid.

“He’s a sweet kid, actually. I don’t know why you hate him so much. It’s not like he’s even competition for us.”

“Is that what you think of anyone who’ll suck your dick?”

“You suck my dick regularly, and you’re a piece of shit,” Jongin retorts, sneering as he finishes his yogurt, tossing it into the trash can and leaving.

—

One time, Kyungsoo tracks Sehun down to Jongin’s office, chatting enthusiastically. They stop and look expectantly at Kyungsoo in the doorway.

“Where’s your IR form?” Kyungsoo asks.

“Oh,” Sehun says, sitting up straight. “Uhh, I’ll send it to Junmyeon later.”

“No, I just talked with him, and he needs it right now.”

“Uhh…okay,” Sehun looks doubtful, but he stands up, rapping his knuckles on Jongin’s desk. “See you.”

“Have fun,” Jongin replies, leaning back in his chair and folding his hands behind his head.

Kyungsoo closes the door quietly and walks over to the other side of the desk, turning Jongin’s chair so he faces him.

“You need something?” Jongin says, emotionless.

Kyungsoo reaches for his zipper, but Jongin grabs his hand, stopping him. “Not in the mood.”

“When are you ever not in the mood?”

“Right now, obviously.”

—

Kyungsoo wins this month, but it feels like a weak victory. He fingered and sucked Jongin off in his car in the parking garage a week before, but aside from that, they were pretty much abstinent this whole period. Jongin follows him to the break room where Kyungsoo’s gathering his things, bouncing excitedly.

“When?”

Kyungsoo looks down at his tupperware. “You like Sehun, right?”

Jongin’s eyes widen in surprise. “Uh. Yeah, we hang out. Why?”

“Go ask him out.”

“What?”

“That’s what I want. Go take him out on a date already, and leave me alone.”

Jongin purses his lips, his gaze darkening as he takes a deep breath.

“Is that what you want?”

“Yep.”

“Fine.”

—

Sehun knocks on his door the next morning, looking bright eyed but anxious. “Hey, got a minute?”

Kyungsoo lets out a loud sigh and leans back in his seat. “Guess so, what’s up?”

Sehun steps in, sitting down in one of the chairs. He’s silent, playing with his fingers. Kyungsoo snaps his own, and looks expectantly at him when he looks up.

“Uhh…so I was wondering…” Sehun starts nervously, clearing his throat. “Are you and Jongin…uh…not together anymore?”

“We weren’t ever together,” Kyungsoo says, looking bored.

“Oh…” Sehun says, looking visibly relieved. “Okay…”

“Why?”

“Um, he asked me out…” And here, Sehun can’t even conceal a smile, but it only lasts until his eyes meet Kyungsoo’s again. “I just wanted to know…if you two had something going on, and how serious it was…”

“We fuck sometimes when we get bored. It’s not like you haven’t figured that out.”

“I just didn’t know if that was it, or like…” Sehun trails off, afraid to go further.

“What else would it be?”

Sehun fidgets, looking small. “Why do you hate me, …by the way?”

Kyungsoo blinks, and he almost lets out something dismissive, but instead says, “You’re annoying. You’re an idiot. And you look like someone I hate.”

“Who?”

“None of your business.”

Sehun contemplates this for a moment. He swallows down whatever he was going to say, and shakes his head, standing up. “Alright, well…I guess that doesn’t matter. Thanks for telling me, I guess.”

“Where’s he taking you, by the way?” Kyungsoo asks casually.

“Well, Kyungsoo-ssi, that’s really none of your business either, is it?”

—

Kyungsoo looks down at the mess around him. His bedroom looks like he’s just been robbed. His head hurts, and his sinuses are sore as he sniffles. Kyungsoo drops back onto his bed, pressing his palms into his eyelids, trying to calm his thoughts.

Finally, his breathing evens, and he wipes off his face as he gets up and searches for his phone, eventually finding it thankfully unbroken on top of a pile of clothes. He swipes it on and scrolls down for a bit before tapping.

“Hey,” he says, biting his lip. “Sehun, it’s Kyungsoo… Look…”

—

Jongin looks beautiful with his hair perfectly, effortlessly tousled, dressed in all black with a matching satin black tie contrasting with his dress shirt, silver cufflinks catching the light as he walks toward the table. Kyungsoo almost doesn’t see the scowl he’s wearing on his face as he sits down.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Jongin whispers, dragging his hand over his own face.

“I came to apologize.” Kyungsoo offers, looking nervous.

“You came to fuck my life up.” Jongin mumbles through his fingers.

They don’t speak for several minutes, Kyungsoo staring at Jongin as Jongin glares at the menu. The waitress appears and takes their order. Kyungsoo goes first, giving Jongin time to make up his mind. Jongin orders the steak. “Leave the shallots out of his. Food allergy,” he tells the woman.

Kyungsoo blinks and looks over the description before he hands the menu back to the waitress. He didn’t even see that.

“I didn’t know you even knew.”

“Fuck you, I know everything about you,” Jongin spits out acidly, and with nothing in front of him to distract, he returns to glaring full force at Kyungsoo. “I know you’ve been in love with me since I first started working there. I know you’re a sorry sack of shit.”

“You told me you fucked Luhan,” Kyungsoo counters, finding it hard to keep his voice low.

“Luhan wasn’t even gay, you idiot.”

“Don’t deflect.”

“I’m not deflecting. I never fucked him. You stood me up.”

“I saw you with your hand up Minseok’s skirt,” Kyungsoo bites out, feeling scabbed over wounds he thought had long healed getting ripped open again.

“I made sure you saw. That was after you walked out on me,” Jongin says, and then adding, as if he suddenly remembered, “And you say that like you didn’t fuck Yifan.”

“I didn’t.”

“You just got the Busan deal because you batted your pretty lashes at him?”

“…I didn’t fuck him…” Kyungsoo says, feeling his face burn. “I took him out for drinks.”

“And then what.”

“I let him suck me off. I didn’t even do anything.”

“In what fucking world do you think that’s just okay?” Jongin says, face incredulous.

“We weren’t together by then anymore…” Kyungsoo murmurs weakly, feeling old walls crumbling and his chest growing tight.

Jongin covers his face again, and Kyungsoo realizes after a minute of his harsh breathing that Jongin was crying. He tries to reach out and grab his hand, but gets brushed away roughly.

“You don’t get to do this,” Jongin says, breathing shallow as he tries to recover.

“I’m sorry.”

“No, that shit was in the past. It’s done. But you don’t get to pawn me off on someone else and then change your mind after I’ve readied myself for it,” Jongin rushes out brokenly, frustration clear in his voice.

Kyungsoo bites his lip, fighting the burning in his own eyes. “I couldn’t—”

“I booked a hotel tonight.” Jongin says suddenly.

“Why?”

“Didn’t seem right, bringing him back to my place.”

“You would’ve fucked him,” Kyungsoo said slowly. “Tonight.”

“Yep.” Jongin smiles, teeth gritted. “Or maybe I would’ve let him fuck me.”

“You didn’t let me until like our third time.”

Jongin’s eyes widen, as if something’s dawned on him and he laughs dryly. “He doesn’t even look like Luhan. God, you’re such a fucking petty bitch.”

“I love you,” Kyungsoo chokes out, swiping away a tear. “I know you still love me. I want us to try…”

Jongin shakes his head, looking defeated. He holds his hands up and looks at Kyungsoo. It wasn’t a kind look. “So what? You wanna go back to fucking once a month? Or do you actually believe we can do dumb shit like coo sweet nothings to each other and make love and hold hands and walk through the park. Go get ice cream and get a dog? Why don’t you just admit that this would’ve been the best option, just ending it completely?”

The waitress arrives with their food, and they both go silent, tucking into their dinners to avoid conversation. The meal tastes like ash in his mouth.

"We can still get a dog...." Kyungsoo mumbles, hopeful.

Jongin shakes his head, refusing to look up as he spears his food. "You never paid me back for your half of the deposit, by the way."

"Well, you never paid me back for the bed, so I figured we were even.” Kyungsoo snaps back, but he swallows, immediately regretting the barb. “…I can't believe you stayed there. The place is too big for one person."

"You’ve gotten way more use out of the bed than I did out of the fucking pet deposit. I kept—" Jongin's face scrunches as he bites back a surprised sob. "I thought at first...that you'd say sorry and..." He trails off, letting out a shuddering breath. "Anyway, I don’t like moving. It’s a pain.”

“I can move back…” Kyungsoo offers quietly, trying to catch Jongin’s eye.

Jongin takes a long draw of the wine, finishing off the whole glass, shutting his eyes, and tilting his head down. When they open, Kyungsoo sees the steel behind them and feels his heart drop. “No,” Jongin says. “It’s better this way. Decide: we can keep the deal or we can end everything now.”

“Nini…”

“No!” Jongin says, and some people turn their heads to look over at the source of the outburst. “You don’t get to call me that anymore. You don’t get to call me that unless you’re fucking me. You don’t get to act like we can go back. You’ve got two choices. Decide.”

“I don’t want that anymore… I want to try again. We’ve grown, we’re different. We can make it work.”

“I don’t want it to work. Decide.”

“Jongin, please…” Kyungsoo tries to get Jongin to just look at him, but he tosses his napkin onto the table instead, pushing his chair back and standing up.

“I’ll decide then.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Wake up, Nini…” croons the deep voice, and Jongin feels a hand slide over his butt, squeezing. He grins and shoves at the body with a raspy chuckle before prying his eyes open, squinting at the sun-lit room.

“Don’t wanna,” Jongin pouts, lifting his head and plopping it down on Kyungsoo’s chest, prompting a soft “oof” from the other, who slides his fingers through Jongin’s messy hair.

“We can take Monggu down to the beach… It’s really nice outside,” offers Kyungsoo, and Jongin feels lips pressing against his forehead, closing his eyes and sighing happily. It was tempting. He’s been so busy trying to keep up at work, he hasn’t been able to walk Monggu in weeks, and it was making his poor puppy all restless.

“M’lazy…” mumbles Jongin, intertwining their legs. “When did you sneak in here?”

“Your mom left to get groceries half an hour ago, but you look so cute in the morning, all crazy hair and drooling, so I just hung out for a bit,” Kyungsoo says, smirking. “But this is why my apartment is better.”

“Your place is too small,” Jongin whines, running his fingers up and down Kyungsoo’s stomach, dipping into his navel and dodging the responding smack. “And my baby can’t go there again or your landlady might kill us.”

“I’ve had that apartment since college...of course it's going to be small... But we could move somewhere else together…” Kyungsoo offers hesitantly. “Somewhere bigger… There’s a place close to the office actually… It’s really nice. They allow pets too.”

This piques Jongin’s interest, but after he chews it over for a minute, he shakes his head. “There’s no way we could afford that, Soo.”

“Hmmm…” Kyungsoo says thoughtfully, and they lay in silence for a moment.

“…Could we get Monggu a brother?” Jongin asks softly, sounding hopeful.

Kyungsoo laughs, shoving him away playfully. “You’re lucky you’re so pretty when you wake up. I ask you to move in with me, and what you worry about is if you can get another dog.”

“Because he’d be our dog…” Jongin pouts. “…But then Monggu might feel like the step-puppy, and then get all sad… And we’ve been together for like…almost a year now. I practically live at your place already. It's not like it'd be a huge change.”

“Dummy,” coos Kyungsoo, stroking his back. “Monggu likes me better anyway.”

“Because you feed him scraps all the time! He’s not suppose to eat human food or he’ll get fat!”

“I think what we need is a little incentive…” Kyungsoo says, eyes lighting up.

“I’m not blowing you in my mom’s house,” Jongin warns, pinching his arm.

Kyungsoo squeals and squirms out of the way. “That’s not what I meant!” He throws the pillow in Jongin’s face and huffs, pulling himself upright. “We could have a competition: whoever gets best sales every month gets whatever they want. I bet it’d only take like two or three months to save up for everything. We could get a big fancy bed instead of you starfishing on my tiny single and me having to curl up in the corner all the time.”

“That’s easy for you to say, you’re like…twentieth in the company. I’d never win.” He’s in the forties, and Luhan had been offering for months now to help him set up a better cold-call database, but he's been avoiding it because he knows Kyungsoo gets jealous even though it’s completely unreasonable.

“The guys in the top ten make so much money, they live like princes. You just need to get better at telling people what you want.”

“I want you to blow me before we go to the beach.”

Kyungsoo raises his eyebrows, impressed, and Jongin flashes a mischievous grin. “Blow you where, brat?” He runs a fingertip along the front of Jongin’s shorts, feeling the length twitch in response. “What’s this called, Nini?”

Jongin turns bright crimson. “M-my cock…” he whispers.

“I’m gonna make you work on your dirty talk when I win,” Kyungsoo says, although he secretly loves how shy Jongin is about sex, and Jongin obediently lifts his hips so Kyungsoo can pull the shorts down.

“You gotta win first,” Jongin mumbles, closing his eyes.

—

Kyungsoo’s long deleted the pictures and upgraded phones, but he knows they’re still backed up on the cloud somewhere. He finally manages to enter the correct password, and holds his breath as the thumbnails load. The first time they could afford a date at that very restaurant. Their first ‘vacation’ camping on the beach and abandoning it early the next morning from the cold. Their first shared birthday with Jongin getting so shitfaced trying to keep up with everyone throwing back tequila shots that Kyungsoo had to spend all night making sure he wouldn't die on his actual birthday. Things that he's locked away and forgotten for years now. They look so pristine. Untainted.

He swivels in his chair just in time to duck as the bouquet comes flying at his face. It explodes in a mess of gold petals and broken stems against the window, and he looks up to see Jongin with fire in his eyes pointing angrily at him. “Don’t,” he growls out shakily before turning around and storming off.

Sehun perks his eyebrows as he watches Kyungsoo try to chase after Jongin, but says nothing as he leans back over and pretends to listen as Chanyeol breaks down why One Piece is the best show ever created.

Kyungsoo isn’t proud, but he doesn’t regret one bit that his confession made Sehun move right on to Park now, preferring to see if Chanyeol really does have the biggest dick in their department over potentially facing angst and drama and way-too-rough-and-kinky sex with Jongin. Not to mention, he still fears deep down that Kyungsoo would kill him if he and Jongin ever got together. As hot as Jongin is, no dick is worth that. Kyungsoo is too resourceful.

Kyungsoo manages to catch the elevator later as Jongin heads out for lunch. Jongin glares at the buttons, and tries his best to ignore him, leaning against the opposite wall and crossing his arms.

“Don’t do that again. I don’t want your shit. I’m serious. I don’t want to... feel all of this.”

“Please, Jongin…just hear me out at least? I was panicking, and everything just came out wrong.”

Jongin clenches his fists and drags his hands down his face, but eventually releases a deep sigh. He says nothing as they walk to his car, Kyungsoo climbing into the passenger side and buckling himself in.

They drive in silence to a restaurant downtown, and the waitress greets Jongin by name with a warm grin, letting them seat themselves in a booth by the window as if it was a common occurrence. Kyungsoo tries to hide the small smile at Jongin still coming to this little noodle shop regularly enough after all this time.

"What." Jongin spits out after the lady brings his drink out automatically and gets Kyungsoo's order.

"It's just really cute you still come here for half off udon Monday when you're rolling in the big bucks now."

"Fuck you."

"I'm sorry...I'm really sorry," Kyungsoo starts quickly, "We got carried away and Sehun was always fucking looming around you and he just...kept reminding me so much of ...him, and then he walked in on us, and you two started getting closer.... I didn't want to feel...jealous anymore, and it was an absolutely stupid and shitty thing to do to push you away again. I just wanted to do it before you could hurt me. God, I'm so sorry." 

"I never wanted to fuck him," Jongin snaps, his eyes fierce. "Just like I never fucked Luhan. I would've never cheated on you."

"I know, Nini, I'm so sorry."

"Whatever." Jongin looks down at the table. "Fine. It's fine."

"What does that mean?" He was locking down, and Kyungsoo starts panicking.

"I forgive you. Happy?"

"But what about us?"

"There is no 'us'. There hasn't been an us for ages. We move on. I'm so tired."

"Baby, please."

"I'm not your baby, Kyungsoo."

"You still love me. I know you do. We've been playing this stupid game for two years so we could still be together without having to forgive each other, so we can punish each other and not talk about what happened, and that was a terrible idea, but now we have a chance to make things right. I'm just asking for a chance. Please."

The waitress brings their food over, piping hot and rubs Jongin's nape with concern in her eyes. "Are you okay, Jongin-ah? Is work stressful again?"

"Work is fine, noona. I'm just dealing with some stuff," Jongin replies softly, giving her a weak smile. 

"You look familiar," she says, looking over at Kyungsoo. "Do you work with Jongin?"

"Yes, noona. I used to come here a long time ago."

"Well, come more often. I hope whatever it is gets resolved soon. Don't work too much. You are too young. You don't take care of yourselves, you're going to age badly and be all saggy and wrinkly," she offers, patting Jongin on the shoulder before going and greeting new customers.

"We can't just go back, Soo," Jongin whispers, and Kyungsoo feels a small thrill of hope at the slip-up. 

"I'm not saying that. I'm saying we can start over again. We aren't kids anymore. We aren't the same people as we were."

Jongin stays silent, watching his bowl as he swirls his noodles around.

"I found a toy poodle...he's an apricot...ready to be adopted next week..."

Jongin lets out a soft sound, more of a whimper than a laugh. "You're going to bribe me back with a dog?"

"I'll buy you all the dogs you want. I'll bathe them and walk them and I'll never feed them scraps..."

"Do you really think that could work? Do you think we can have puppies and make kimchi with my mom and go on cute dates and have soft sex and all that shit?"

"Why would we have to tone it down? I love it. People in loving relationships can still have rough sex."

Jongin stays silent for a long time. "I needed you... I tried...last month..." His voice hitches as he trails off. Kyungsoo reaches for his hand, and luckily Jongin allows it.

"I know, baby. I didn't know then, but I get it. It doesn't have to be like this. We can fix it, and not do these elaborate power plays and just be together. It can work. I promise."

Jongin shakes his head slowly, looking miserable. He still hasn't touched his food. Kyungsoo knows when not to push, or risk Jongin burning everything down. He stays silent, picking at his own bowl. It's amazing, really. Everything here looks the same. The food tastes the same. He had no idea this place was even still around.

Jongin finally lets out a long exhale and looks up. "I wanna see the puppy first."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
> Look at the floofy little poodle, Jongin... How can you resist...


	7. Chapter 7

Kyungsoo's body jerks minutely, and he glares at Jongin, pointedly lifting his eyebrows. You could hear the buzzing now if you were close enough. Jongin smirks and slips his fingertips into his pants pocket. Kyungsoo sighs in relief a moment later as the vibrations dim down to where it was at least no longer audible, but he could see the wet spot on the front of his trousers growing, erection still raging, and there was only so much his hands could covertly cover. Luckily, the meeting was held in the actual conference room this time to house everyone versus Baekhyee’s ridiculous office, so he at least had the table to hide behind.

Jongin pushes him away after the meeting, smacking his ass with a snicker and saying he's got work to do before they can go. Alone in his office, Kyungsoo hides his face in his hands as Jongin remotely ramps the vibrator up to the highest setting, his prostate getting attacked mercilessly. He grips the edge of the desk and whimpers, blindly digging for his phone and calling Jongin.

"I'll turn it off when you cum." Jongin says immediately. "Give you a little break."

"Just fuck me already, I can't deal with this."

"Nope!" Jongin chirps, and Kyungsoo can hear the grin in his voice. "I'm gonna finish this report, and when we get back home, you can fuck me, then I'll let you take it out."

Kyungsoo had woken up that morning to Jongin pushing his slicked-up cock in from behind, and going by old rules of engagement, that should have been his prize already, but Jongin is a spoiled little shit, and argued that that was just regular sex, and his actual reward would be today’s meeting. Lucky for him, today of all days is one where Kyungsoo is willing to let a lot of things slide.

"Please, I already came like three times today. I'm gonna die. Can you live with that on your conscience?"

"You can do it, Soo."

"I think…you really confuse cumming- _ahhh_ …handsfree…” Kyungsoo gasps out, shakily unzipping his pants, and hurriedly pulling the sticky fabric away from his leaking cock, “…with it actually being something-oh _f-fuck_ …desirable for me."

"But I'm so proud of you every time you do it, baby."

—

It hasn’t exactly been a honeymoon the last couple of months. They’ve fought. A lot. Jongin even broke up with him once for a couple of hours before he came storming back in tears, demanding that Kyungsoo dig his head out of his ass and apologize. He’d been more than willing to do so by then. Kyungsoo moved back to their apartment shortly after they made up. Apparently Jongin never dropped him from the lease, so there wasn’t any paperwork to deal with. They had another big fight when he finally let his old apartment go instead of just using it for storage, and all the stress of moving and shit piling up disorganized in the loft, combined with puppy training and learning to actually live together…it was a really messy, kind of painful period of time for them.

Jongin seemed to have no problem returning to the sweet kid he knew, despite what they had both said about starting over instead of going back. According to him, it was easy, because having to act all cocky and constantly trying to outdo him was really fucking exhausting. Kyungsoo was more reserved, still getting irrationally on edge whenever he sees Jongin talking to Sehun, despite the latter having successfully snared the owner of allegedly the biggest dick in the department. Jongin maintains that they just click well as friends, and when Kyungsoo snips that people shouldn’t be friends with people who’ve tasted their jizz, Jongin reminds him that it wasn’t his choice, and to be fair, he was so deep down Sehun’s throat, the boy probably didn’t taste any of it. Maybe Jongin’s sweeter now, but he’s not the shrinking violet from back in the day anymore.

It scared them at first, all the fighting. Jongin said they had never fought when they were dating. Kyungsoo pointed out that they never fought because they chose to let things go and suffer inconveniences and hurt feelings in silence in the naive belief that no arguing meant a perfect relationship. That helped. New and improved Jongin isn’t perfect, but two years of shit-talking and watching Kyungsoo made him much more willing to confront Kyungsoo on his shit instead of just taking up martyrdom and sulking. He’s also found that bombarding Kyungsoo’s phone with naughty pictures of them is a rather effective way to remind Kyungsoo that Jongin’s got eyes for nobody else and to get a fucking grip.

—

Jongin mewls out his release, squeezing his legs tightly around Kyungsoo, who paws at the sheets in agony. " _Turn it off!_ " he cries, eyes squeezed tightly from the overstimulation, his entire body twitching. The bastard takes his sweet time, still basking in his orgasm while Kyungsoo is dying through his until the vibrations finally stop. There’s still pressure, but it is manageable at least and Kyungsoo slumps down onto Jongin’s messy chest in relief. He snatches the remote out of Jongin’s hand and flings it over the side of the bed, hearing it land with a dull thud on the carpet. “Never again,” he mumbles against his skin, getting jostled as Jongin laughs heartily and rolls him over so they’re both on their sides, still interlocked.

“You say that now, but I bet you’ll be asking for it again before next week’s even over,” he says, brushing stray strands of damp hair out of Kyungsoo’s face. "I think you like pain."

“You go. I’m dead,” Kyungsoo groans out, ignoring him and flopping onto his back, letting the air cool the sweat off his body, spreading his legs expectantly.

Jongin giggles as he gets onto his knees, slowly working the plug back out of Kyungsoo's body and going to the bathroom to clean it and himself off. “You better go wash off too. They’ll come running for you the moment they get here,” he says over his shoulder.

Kyungsoo eventually musters up enough energy to rip the soiled sheets off the bed and drag himself into the shower. As he shuts off the water, he hears the door slam and small yips getting closer.

“Amber said they were so good today,” Jongin announces proudly when Kyungsoo finally emerges from the bathroom, toweling off his hair as two tiny poodles excitedly jump at his legs. He sneers down at them and leans over, plucking the chocolate one up and holding her out to Jongin for explanation, with the apricot one whining around his ankles.

“Why did the dogsitter braid our babies?” Kyungsoo demands, knocking the little yellow bows off and undoing the tiny braids running behind Jjangah’s ears, looking back at Jongin, who shrugs.

“I thought it was cute,” he answers, scratching the bare mattress to get the attention of Jjangu, who leaps right over and shoots Kyungsoo a wounded look from Jongin’s lap.

“I didn’t get you puppies so you could let them get all frou-froued up with bows and shit,” Kyungsoo grumbles, sitting down next to Jongin to pluck the little purple bows off of Jjangu and ruffle through his curly fur.

“No, you got them so you could get into my pants again,” Jongin says, playing with the puppy’s paws.

"I got them because you looked like you were going to cry if you had to pick between the two of them," Kyungsoo corrects, letting the dogs explore the bare bed and stilling Jongin's hands as one goes to mess with the towel wrapped around his waist.

"Whatever."

"Happy anniversary, by the way," Kyungsoo says, lacing their fingers together.

"Are you crazy? We've been together like not even six months," Jongin huffs, laying back on the bed and gathering the little balls of fluff nestle onto his chest.

"I took you to that ramen shop exactly four years ago today." Kyungsoo smiles at the memory of baby-faced Jongin shyly ordering the cheapest thing he could find on the menu, of them walking through the small park afterward and Kyungsoo getting brave enough to hold his hand, of him getting eaten alive by mosquitos and Jongin spending the rest of their time there swatting away the tiny vampires. He wants to ask if Jongin remembers it as clearly as he does, but he thinks of all the times Jongin's gone back to that restaurant by himself for lunch and figures Jongin must've never forgotten in the first place.

"Uh huh? And we got back together like...six months ago. You said this was a fresh start." Kyungsoo knew Jongin wasn't upset. He was still playing with Kyungsoo's fingers, trying to mask his feelings with a small pout. One day, he won't be as guarded when they talk about their past. They just needed to lay down more happy new memories, stay honest with each other, and mend what they have to make it stronger.

"We've been together this whole time. We've just had really...fucked up dates and...a lack of communication. It's not like you introduce me to people as your ex and current boyfriend."

"Because that'd sound ridiculous. It's not like you're the once and future king, Soo."

"I'm _your_  king," Kyungsoo says, smirking as Jongin rolls his eyes, finally curling his lips into a small, pleased smile.

"Wanna bet?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.....that turned out way fluffier than I ever planned. I'm sorry(?) But it was that, or it was tragedy. /holds up hands/ Second finished story. I can't do sad Kaisoo, you guys. They need to just be happy and fuck like bunnies. I'm still amazed that this story got more subs than Pay Me Some Mind on AFF. Thank you to everyone for reading along and your comments and votes and everything! I don't always reply, but I read every one! (I'm an awkward bun, I'm sorry.)


End file.
